


Precious Artwork

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Cheesy!America, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied!Bottom!Denmark, Implied!Sex, Implied!Top!America, M/M, Messy, Muscled? Hunky? Hetalia, Paint Kink, Personal AU or UA, body painting, gold paint, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 1 of 8! Matthias wants Alfred to enjoy his hobby of painting, but when they fail to go to an art convention because of work, Alfred suggests a more intimate alternative for him to enjoy painting and, more importantly, enjoy his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!! 
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

Matthias was the more artistic one of the two. Well, in a painterly way. He loved Visual Arts in general and was kind of a master of it, just as Alfred was a bright writer. Of course, they weren't a dunce in each other's hobbies but they knew who usually bested who in what. Still, there comes times in a relationship, where you do want your partner to start partaking more in what interests you and not just what you both are interested in. 

Since Mat had a go at a screenwriting convention last month, he's been urging Alfred to go to some classic painting convention just on the outskirts of the city. But then, papers piled up and neither of them could go. The Dane was feeling quite under the whether about it, so a little bit of a compromise was made.

Matthias did have an inkling that it would somehow involve sex, but in the end he was very up for it, though he opted to feign sulking about not being able to attend the convention—but in truth, he just wanted Alfred being all cuddly and sorry. So, he _begrudgingly_ agreed to Al's idea. 

It was getting kind of nippy out, being close to Christmas and all—snowing profusely over the little town enclosed by lines of evergreens and the blanket of dusk. They were in their, well Mat's, art room. Alfred had his old shirt and jeans, while Matthias was in his joggers, freshly bathed and skin smooth and soft from being under the razor. 

With small tubs of body paint lining their feet, Matthias can't help but feel shamefully excited. He's been braving nonchalance for a week but he knows that Alfred knows that he was fist-pumping on the inside. 

"So, uh..." he clears his throat, "when are...when are gonna do this? I'd rather have this over as quickly as I can." 

"Matthias, babe, no need to act like you don't want this." Alfred rubs his shoulders firmly. He kisses his cheek when Mat starts to relax more. "I think you're being really cute and all but just stop." 

Alfred dons his signature smile and picks up a tub of dark blue. He mixes the contents with a wide paint brush and pulls the brush out with a thick stream. Silently asking for approval, he looks up at Matthias, who nods. 

The Dane gasps when the cold paint makes a line down the middle of his abs. The paint warms and tickles as the brush started to spread the night all over his pale, scarred skin. The way Alfred looked on, interested and almost predatory, made Matthias feel more exposed than he thought and, also, surprisingly awkward.

He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he simply tucked them behind him and watched as his lover took broad strokes to massage the color on him. Alfred then threw on other colors, some lighter, some darker, achieving an ombré look just below his chest and just above his groin. 

Taking slate grey, Alfred mixes a dollop of it with purple and pink on a palette. He dabs a smaller brush and lines jagged zigzags on his lower chest. His right nipple had been brushed on several times for an even coating and Matthias stifles a moan.

A mountain range was drawn as seen by the mirror behind Al. It looked hazy and quick, too under-detailed for Mat's tastes but it was beautiful even when done quickly and messily. 

Alfred leaves the mountains, obviously half-done, to start with a red cabin on Mat's Adonis belt. It was getting a little frustrating for Matthias, seeing the artist move back and forth with detailing, never getting to see one thing done completely as he followed the man's work. It was definitely frustrating to be man-handled as well. 

His ass was used to steer him around, so as not to mess with the canvas. His nipples and chest would get randomly flicked at by brushes, to the point that both were really hard. Sweat was starting to slick his skin. 

Matthias was starting to get impatient, feeling his cock constantly being teased to almost-hardness as the masterpiece slowly took form. 

Alfred steps back and sees his work. Matthias was panting, flushed and a more than a bit turned on. 

"Almost done." Alfred makes a frame with his fingers, cocking his head to the side and closing his left eye as if inspecting something that was beyond Mat's comprehension.

"What do-what do you mean?" Matthias clears his throat when his voice came out too pitchy. The art was stunning for something rushed. Strong, snow-capped mountains lead to a sea of needly pine, leading to a hill where a little red cabin gives light like the stars in the sky. It was a masterpiece and it was on him and that made him weirdly sentimental.

Alfred had the gold paint and started stirring in the brush carelessly and rapidly. "Just needs a little bit'a this..." He proceeds to paint a thick, dripping line of gold below his clavicle and Matthias gasps in shock as thick drips roll down his body and dirty the scenery with stripes of liquid gold.

"Why would you do this?" Matthias sounded like he had been betrayed with a dagger in his back. He falls to his knees, clutching his painted body, dirtying his hands with smears of gold and dirty blues. 

Alfred smirks, knocking his lover back gently with a hand pressing on the middle of his golden chest. He mixes the paints further until gold started to reign the skies above the mountains. 

"Easy." His mouth breathed hot puffs close to his reddening ear. "You're more precious to me than any artwork." His smile pressed against flushed skin, he started kissing and touching, playing Mat's body like the fucking instrument it was in his hands.

Matthias moans, back arching as a hand slips below his pants and gently massages his hefty balls and strokes his fat cock below his trimmed patch of crotch hair. Al loves the contrast—shaved balls and crotch, hairy thighs, yet still utterly soft skin and hard flesh. 

Gold presses on his chest and dark blue on his faded jeans. Matthias pulls him in for a passionate kiss—needy and forceful yet with gentleness that only comes with true love. Alfred yields at first but dominates later on as he keeps Matthias on his back, gently capturing him in his arms before breaking for air.

"Attaboy!" Alfred chuckles, feeling the man writhe below him as nails dig his shirt—only leaving splashes and streaks of gold on each other's bodies and the floor as they knock over the small tub and move, tumble, and fuck in the slowly growing puddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Special End Note: This is also a tribute to the very first DenAme fic I read all those years ago that got me hooked on this couple. 'Canvas,' which is posted in FF by TheRockNRollBeauty


End file.
